


"What better plan than staying in with you and cuddling?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Movie Night, Other, Rainy Days, lazy days in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @pirate-captain-sarah-mae:I’d love a Jake Peralta x Reader on a rainy or snowing day. :D





	"What better plan than staying in with you and cuddling?"

“Let’s go!” Jake cheerfully said, putting his leather jacket on as he headed for the door.

“Um… Jakey?” I called him, looking out the window.

“Yeah, babe?” When he walked closer to you and saw the same thing you were, he sighed.

“Yup, I say we stay in tonight” I was a little bummed out that we couldn’t go out because it was rainning so much, but whatever our plan was would be okay as long as we were together. 

“Oh, well” Hugging me from behind, Jake put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. “What better plan than staying in with you and cuddling?” 

“Ooooh, how about watching a movie?” I rested my hands over his and turned my head to kiss him in the cheek. “Let me think… Wanna rewatch Die Hard?” 

He exaggerated a gasp and squeezed me against his chest. 

“You are perfect in every way, Y/N” Jake immediately let go of me, not without reciprocating with a kiss on my cheek, and set up everything. 

I watched in amusement how he shrugged his jacket off, leaving him only in his plaid shirt, and grabbed his precious DVD. I smiled and headed for the kitchen to get the snacks. 

*

I wondered if Jake felt as stupidly and completely happy as I was. Cuddling him on the couch, eating unhealthy but delicious snacks and rewatching my favorite movie with someone that I adored and that loved the movie even more than I did. 

Demanding even more attention and cuddles, I nuzzled against his chest and rubbed my cheek over his collarbone. Jake chuckled and tightened his arm around my frame. 

“You cuddle bug” He left a kiss on my hair and I smiled. 

I just giggled, still blisfully happy, as I treasured that special moment. 

“What are you giggling about?” Uh-oh, that was his playful voice. I knew what came next. “I’ll give you something to giggle about!” 

“No!” I tried to push myself off him, but it was too late. His arm around me held me back and he pinned me against him as he tickled my sides. 

Jake cackled evilly as I struggled against him until his fake bad guy laughter evolved into his natural adorable one. Then he let go of me, or I just pushed him away, I couldn’t tell. 

“You jerk” I muttered as I reached out for the table and grabbed the bag of chips. “You know how ticklish I am and you still do it every time!” 

“What can I say, I like making you laugh” He joked, making up for torturing me by kissing me in the temple. 

I accommodated over his torso and let out a comfortable sigh as I absently returned my gaze to the movie. I knew it by heart already anyway, and so did he.

Smirking a little, I offered him a chip by hovering it before his mouth. Right when he was about to bite it, I moved it away. And then once more, and again. 

In response, he took the entire bag from my hands and stupidly fumbled around with it before he threw it back to the table. 

“Look what you’ve done, Y/N!” He exclaimed as I deliberately ignored him. “We were having such a nice time and now you’ve ruined it” 

“I’ve ruined it? You’re the one that-” I stopped when the familiar dialogue of the movie caught my attention.

“What was that?” He mocked me with that goofy tone of his. “IIII thought so!” 

“Sh, here it comes!” I stared at the screen, awating the moment as I recited the dialogue in a deep voice and in the exact same tone as Bruce Willis. “Welcome to the party, pal!” 

I glanced up at Jake to share my enthusiasm over the epicness of the scene when I realized he wasn’t even watching. Instead, his eyes were focused on me. Or should I say, his ‘heart eyes’. 

“What are you staring at, Jakey?” I teased him, smirking at him. A faint blush arrived to his cheeks, only making me smugger. 

“At your adorable little face” I was genuinely surprised at his staring.

“But you’re missing the movie” 

“So?” 

“So John just said ‘welcome to the party, pal’!”

“So? You’re more interesting than the movie” 

I exaggerated a gasp like he always did, even though I was genuinely moved. He could be so endearing sometimes. 

“You just earned yourself a kiss, mister” I threw my arms around his neck, watching a smirk grow on his lips. 

“Yippie ki-yay, mother-” We both laughed on the kiss when I interrupted him.


End file.
